The Adventures of Nashi
by lostoneisweeping
Summary: Now that finally magnolia is in peace, Fairy Tail is restored, everything is fine. The members has now started a new adventure that is having a family. This story is taken 15 years after the latest arc. This is the adventures of the growing up girl with an unusual salmon hair.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hello, lostoneweeping here. I don't want to say much since I think I don't want to make you wait and because no one bothers reading AN anymore (I think). This is my first (ever) please enjoy.**

The silent dark room was suddenly filled with a ring which came from a phone while it was charged on the floor. The girl groaned, running a hand through her messy shoulder-length straight _salmon_ hair. Her hand searched for the ringing phone and as soon as her hand touched the cold floor, there it was, ringing loudly without mercy. Red sleepy eyes slowly opened and saw the big number on the lock screen showed that it's 06.30 AM. She put the alarm on snooze and dropped her phone. Closing her eyes again, she hoped that the blonde lady won't wake her up and snored. But, she knew that something like that will happen in 3….2….1….

 ***knock,knock***

"Nashi? Wake up! It's 06.30 AM!" a woman shouted behind the door of his room. Nashi groaned and replied to her mother,

"5 more minutes!" she half groaned and half snored.

"School is on 07.30! And your father and I have to go to the guild early!" the woman shouted again. Nashi slapped her forehead with a groan.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" she said and slowly lifted her leg and placed it on the edge of the bed. With her feet dangling from her bed, she tried to use wooden edge of the bed and use it to slowly worm her way out of the bed and fell on the floor hard. She opened her eyes and stood up, her body swayed since her mind is still in haze. She opened the door of her room and walked her way to the bathroom which was right across her room. She turned the knob and in the same time, his father did the same and came out from the steamy room.

"Oh, good morning Nashi" his father said half naked while drying his spiky salmon hair with a towel.

"Get out of the way dad, I wanna take a bath" she groaned.

"You look really sleepy" he said as he inspects her, she groaned.

"Ugh… dad! Now is not the time!" she said and force her way through her father. Her father just stared, a bit confused and a second later just shrugged and walked to his room.

All dressed up but not ready to go, is the girl who just finished bathing 10 minutes ago and now sitting in the dining room and stared at her breakfast, le fire chicken which is exactly as the name suggests. Her mother and father sat across her and his father was enjoying his fire chicken while her mother was sipping her usual morning coffee while reading a novel. Her mother glanced at her and saw that she seemed out of sorts today.

"What's wrong Nashi? Come on it is already 07.00 and you haven't even touch your breakfast" her mother said.

"I'm so sleepy today…" she said while poking the chicken with a fork.

"Did you study all night long?" her mother asked and sip her coffee. Nashi tore the meat of the chicken and ate it. She looked up to her mother and just shook her head.

"I know! You're hungry! Just eat like I do and you'll be jumpy in no time" her father suggested and took munched on his chicken.

"Dad.. you eat like a pig, stop it. I'm just gonna go to school" Nashi said and stood up, picking her backpack which she put right next to her legs.

"I'm off" she said and left the house.

"Seriously Natsu? We need to talk to her!" Lucy scolded, taking of her reading glasses. Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What? I didn't do anything! It's probably one of those teen problems or chick problems, you know I'm bad at that stuff" he said.

"Well whatever it is, we need to talk to her. she's not like her usual self. And if you're planning to escape to Gray's place, I will never cook fire chicken again!" Lucy threatened with a sharp glare.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu exclaimed in defeat.

 **Magnolia High School – 07.15 AM**

Nashi entered her class 1-3, her class for 2 months now. Her parents definitely picked this school together with their other guildmates because…

"Oi Nashi! We haven't finished our fight yesterday! You pink haired freak!" a raven haired girl jumped out of her seat in the middle of the class.

"Shut up Nebula! I'm not in the mood!" Nashi replied and continued walking towards her seat.

"Heh! Backing out eh? I never expected you to cowardly refus- GHAA!"

"I'M NOT A COWARD! YOU NUDIST!"

"I'm not a nudist! You Tabasco freak!"

"Oh yeah?! So where did your shirt go? Huh?" Nashi mocked. Nebula instantly noticed, fortunately she's still wearing a t-shirt underneath.

"Dammit dad! Why do I have to get the same habit as yours?!" Nebula cursed and quickly wore her shirt. Nashi went to her seat and sat again with a little bit of satisfaction in her heart. She put her backpack on her table and used it as a makeshift pillow.

"You're a bit out of sorts today, is something wrong Nashi? Perhaps you haven't ate breakfast?" a blue haired boy with glasses asked. Nashi looked up, to see the boy's face.

"Oh, hey Xiphos" Nashi mumbled. The boy scuffed and sat on the empty seat in front of Nashi.

"Oh come on Nashi, don't call me by that name, you know our classmates find it a weird." The boy, Xiphos said while fixing his glasses, setting it in place.

"What?! It sounds awesome! I love it! It's really cool that your mother gave you that name. I wished mom and dad gave me names like fotia or pyr, oh I know I like the name Pyro! Just like that dragon!" Nashi said, complaining about her name.

"Whatever, you didn't answer my question earlier Nashi" Xiphos said.

"Oh fine fine! I was just having problems with my powers lately" Nashi said.

"What problems? You know, dragon slaying technique is quite dangerous because you might turn into an actual dragon, well human dragon what not" Xiphos said.

"You mean like acnologia?" Nashi tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to put it simply, yes. Now, I guess you can tell me your problems and maybe I can give some solutions from the books I have read" Xiphos said while stroking an invincible beard he never has.

"Alright, I guess I can show you" Nashi said and unbutton the buttons of her right sleeve's cuff.

"Show?" Xiphos asked, confused.

Nashi rolled up her right arm's sleeve and revealed red scales, the scales glistened when she put it briefly in the rays of light that came through the window in the left side of the class. Xiphos' mouth was wide open, shocked from the reveal. Nashi then rolled down the sleeves again and crossed her arms.

"This is way more serious that I had imagined" Xiphos said.

"What _did_ you imagined?" Nashi asked with pressure to the word 'did'.

"Well, I thought those were only some rash and you were being paranoid as usual" Xiphos replied calmly.

"What-?"

"Anyway," Xiphos cut off Nashi, "We need to ask your dad about this! He knows this way more than I do or the books" Xiphos finished.

"No way! I can't let dad or mom know about this, _yet.._ " Nashi said and mumbled a bit at the last part.

"Well, I guess we have no choice then.. We have to go ask my dad…."

 **AN :**

 **I guess that's all for the first chapter, I know it's a bit rushed somewhere in there. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I guess I'll wait for your reviews (if there is someone interested with my story). Until next time!**


	2. Something We Don't Even Know

Standing in front of the white wooden door, Nashi gulped down all of her fears.

"It looks so… intimidating, somehow.." she whispered. Xiphos glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are exaggerating, come on. Dad must be sleeping his ass off right now," turning his key to the house and unlocked the door, they proceed to enter the house. Nashi's mind went wild, thinking about the house looked like a den of a monster. But, as soon as she walked in further into the living room. She was astonished with how 'unthreatening' the house was. It actually looked nice.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a library that is in a middle of a garden" she said, looking around the quite spacious room. Checking out the shelves of thick clean books, flower vases here and there, and a single… pot of cactus.

"What is a cactus doing here? It's a bit.. you know, out of the theme" Nashi inquired. Xiphos dropped down his bag on a beige colored sofa across them.

"Never mind the cactus, my dad insisted my mom to 'at least let me keep something that is not making me look unmanly' or something like that" he replied.

"Anyways, I'm going upstairs and wake my dad up, you go wait here." he said pointing to the beige sofa as he proceeds to climb the stairs. Nashi did as she was told. She sat there, her bag and her arms folded on her lap. She checked out the room for a few times until she was interrupted with the vibration of her Lacrima Mobile Phone.

 _1 new message from Dad_

"Nope.." she said and shoved the phone back into the pocket in her skirt. She definitely does not wanted t o know what her father's text said. A few seconds go by and her phone started to vibrate more frequently. She knew it was her annoying father. He would never let her go without him constantly texting or calling her. Good thing she put her phone on silent mode but still, the vibration is definitely starting to get on her nerves.

She heard footsteps descending from the stairs. It must be uncle Gajeel and Xiphos. She focused herself back to the matter at hand. She stood up, prepared to turn around and greet her 'ol uncle Gajeel. Their footsteps are getting closer, that's her cue to turn around.

"Good af- who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed.

There he is, Uncle Gajeel. With his long spiky black hair covering his face, making him look like a gigantic heap of uncared hair.

"Um.. you look so.. tired" Nashi slurred. Gajeel didn't respond.

Xiphos kicked his father's ankle and the kick jolted him awake.

"Huh.. Salamander's kid. What takes you here? You wanna dance in a bunny suit while I sing like you did when you were 5 years old?" Gajeel snorted with a grin. Nashi cringed at the topic.

"No. Uncle Gajeel, I'm here for a serious matter." Nashi replied with her eyes squinted.

"Alright get on with it, I wanna sleep again" Gajeel replied yawning as he jumped to the sofa and sat down. Nashi looked at Xiphos, her eyes are giving him this weird ' _oh come on, I can't bear this. You do the talking_ ' look which Xiphos only shrugged. Both then sat down across the old Iron Dragon Slayer.

"So, father. There is something that has been bothering Nashi for quite sometime. Which is…" Xiphos started.

"What? Get to the point son, you know I don't like hitting around the bust" Gajeel groaned.

"It's bush, father. Not bust." Xiphos said.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't tell your mother, she might hit me for that sensitive word" Gajeel replied. Nashi instantly starting to feel very uncomfortable. She never knew why the old man is her favorite uncle. Well _used_ to be.

"Anyway, Nashi is starting to have this red scales growing out on her hands. She was worried that she might actually transform to a real dragon." Xiphos finished. Gajeel was silent for a moment.

"What? That's all?" Gajeel snorted.

"Uhh… yes?" Xiphos raised an eyebrow, his father's anwers are quite surprising to him. He never knew that his respond would be something like this.

"That's fine… ya know. I even grew out horns when I was your age."

"You mean.." Nashi said.

"Yes it's because you're a teenager and it was because of the hormones, bla bla… If that's all I'm going to my room again." Gajeel said and stood up. Nashi shot up from her seat.

"What? You mean I'm not going to die or like transform into a fire dragon or something?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah yeah. Now you go home before salamander started screaming here asking where his daughter is" Gajeel replied without turning his back.

Nashi jumped with joy, "Thank you, uncle Gajeel!" she exclaimed. A

After a while, Gajeel had returned to his room, the two teens were standing on the front yard with Nashi already saying her goodbyes to Xiphos.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nashi" Xiphos said.

"Yeah… thanks for all your help, Xiphos!" Nashi shouted as she ran home.

 **Meanwhile**

" _Hello?_ " a woman's voice can be heard from the other side of the call.

"Shorty, you need to go home now." the old Iron Dragon Slayer said.

" _What? Gajeel, but I'm still in a middle of a mission in Hargeon_ " she replied.

"Just get back here, quickly. We need to talk"

" _What? You're acting weird_ "

"It's Nashi, we need to warn Salamander."

" _What about Nashi? Why wait me?_ "

"I can't tell him. I don't know what is up either, there's something wrong with Nashi's Dragon Slaying magic" Gajeel explained.


	3. Curious Parents

**AN : I'm so sorry that I rarely update the story, but there's this exams and projects that I need to finish and some stuff came up. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Nashi got home in the evening looming with happiness. She suddenly hugged Natsu from behind who was slouching on the sofa watching TV and Lucy also got the same treatment. Natsu, as a not-really-experienced dad, made some serious codes with his wife in the kitchen, Lucy who was busy cutting vegetables for dinner only shrugged off her husband's ridiculous hand-codes and glares he made. She knows what's up even before her husband noticed their daughter's weird behavior. After all, that's what they call mother's intuition. Nashi ran upstairs to her room and probably cleaning up herself after a hard day of school and after 15 minutes, she ran downstairs still looming with radiance of happiness.

She went to the dining room next to the kitchen and noticed that her mother has not prepped the table yet. As the only daughter, she felt the responsibility to help her mother and this does not go unnoticed by her parents who are currently quite bewildered. Not that it's rare of her to help out preparing the table when it's time to eat, but when you see your daughter friggin' carry plates, glasses, and eating utensils all the while doing little jumps as she put them tidily on the table, you cannot simply consider that normal, especially without worrying she might cause a mess.

Lucy initiated a conversation with her daughter while turning off the stoves and put the meals in plates and bowls to serve.

"How's your day Nashi? You seem very happy today."

Nashi looked at her mother, "Nah, nothing particular happened, well I did visit Uncle Gajeel."

Natsu's ears perked up at the topic, the lad turned off the TV and ran to sit in the dining room.

"How's Gajeel?" he asked. Nashi put her last plate and utensils on the table, "Well, you know, same as ever. He's still grouchy and stuff," she replied.

"Oh, how's Xiphos?" Lucy asked as she washed her hands after cooking.

"Huh? Who is this Xiphos kid?" Natsu slanted his eyes, suspiciously staring at his daughter.

"He's Uncle Gajeel and Aunty Levi's son, dad," Nashi's expression suddenly changed into a disgusted look and Lucy gave Natsu 'I can't believe you said that' look.

"When will Happy comes home from his vacation with Charle?" Natsu slurred as he let his face slammed the table.

"He'll come back next week Natsu, be patient.." Lucy said and sat down with her family.

"Alright, let's eat!" Natsu exclaimed.

After dinner, Natsu returns to his ol' couch and continue watching whatever was on TV, Lucy washing dishes, and Nashi _usually_ helps her with the cleaning but for this one night, she didn't well at least planning to.

"Mom?" Nashi asked as she stands behind her mother who was busy with dishes.

"Yeah Nashi?" Lucy replied.

"Can I go somewhere tonight?" Nashi's hands were nervously fidgeting behind her back and Lucy stared at her for a second.

"Where are you going? It's 8 PM you know, it's kind of dangerous for you to go alone."

"I'm just going to buy something in the convenience store nearby," Nashi said but Lucy noticed that she was looking very nervous, hands fidgeting, eyes looking to the other direction but her. Lucy sighed, trying to compose herself from all the confusing things bugging her today. Yes, she has some stuff she needs to sort out soon.

"I don't know Nashi.."

"Please mom! I'll even use my savings and don't worry about burglars or something like that, I'll just kick their asses to the moon! Isn't that right dad!?" Nashi exclaimed to her father.

"That's my girl!" Natsu exclaimed back from the couch.

"Natsu.." Lucy's mutter was easily heard by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What?" he asked. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration of her husband's act.

"Mom, you have- uh.. you have soap all over your nose.." Nashi said pointing at Lucy's soapy and bubbly nose. Lucy immediately realized what she had done and washed off the soap.

"So.. can I go?" Nashi asked again as she gave Lucy a tissue to wipe her wet nose which Lucy accept of course, but somehow that seemed like a bribe to her.

"Alright… fine you can go.. but after that, I want you to finish your homework," Lucy said in defeat.

"Yes ma'am!" Nashi immediately ran to her room upstairs and when she came down, she was already dressed up warm for walking in the cold winds of the night and ran out of the door.

"I'll be back soon!" she exclaimed as she went out.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy replied after finally finished from the washing and walked to the sofa.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked looking up to look at his wife's eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Uhh.. go watch the TV with you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and stared at Natsu's aloof grin.

"No… but that's kind of a great idea! We'll do that another time, but no, I'm actually suggesting we follow Nashi to wherever this 'nearby convenience store' is," Natsu said as he stood up and stand beside Lucy.

"Oh.. that's a pretty good idea.." Lucy muttered.

"You up for it?" he asked, the grin was still up in his face.

"Oh I'm for it, alright."


End file.
